


Playthings

by ViperVentura



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVentura/pseuds/ViperVentura
Summary: It's a game they play, tied down and with teasing truths.





	Playthings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



“Do you want me?” Diana asks, voice gentle and smile teasing.

_Yes_ , of course _yes_. But that isn’t the game. They wouldn’t use the lasso if it were. Etta tugs at the rope binding her to the bedposts, relishing the sharp way it catches her flesh. She doesn’t speak yet, that would end it too soon. But she pulls and thrashes and moans when Diana kisses lightly up her thighs. It’s _more_ spoke with the body.

“I can make you say it,” Diana promises, eyes a dark sin.

Etta bucks from the bed, hips pressed into Diana’s waiting hands. _Please_.


End file.
